


Go ask the scary biker for a ride home

by upincloudnine



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Mark Lee (NCT), Bikers, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upincloudnine/pseuds/upincloudnine
Summary: Donghyuck wasn’t scared of much and never backed down from a challenge… especially when he was drunk. So it’s not hard to imagine what would happen on a balmy summer night during a stereotypical wild frat party where there didn’t seem to be one person who wasn’t at least buzzed.





	Go ask the scary biker for a ride home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 and my first fanfic in over 2 years. Hopefully this isn't as bad as I think it is but OH WELL. Enjoy!

Donghyuck wasn’t scared of much and never backed down from a challenge… especially when he was drunk. So it’s not hard to imagine what would happen on a balmy summer night during a stereotypical wild frat party where there didn’t seem to be one person who wasn’t at least buzzed. 

“Let’s go to the park!” Renjun exclaimed. “It’s too hot in here.” He had just been dancing in what looked like a living room of some sort before plopping down next to his two best friends (and crushes), Jeno and Jaemin (who also happen to be dating). Being far too used to having to interrupt those two making out, Renjun simply poked Jeno before a 100 times before he finally responded.

“Fine, fine! We can go. Just find Hyuck first. We’ll meet you outside.” Jaemin groaned before getting off Jeno’s lap and pulling him up. As Renjun watched the two leave, he could help but feel his heart clench even though he knew it was wrong. But that’s a story for another time. Right now, he needed to find Hyuck before he actually caught on fire from the heat but that wasn’t a hard task. Donghyuck had this ability to shine brighter than anyone in a room. It was why his nickname was Haechan because he was full of sunshine. Quickly he made his way back into the crowd of people and just as quickly found his best friend.

“Hyuck!! Let’s go! Jeno and Jaemin are waiting for us outside.” Renjun practically screamed in Donghyuck’s ear before literally dragging the glowing boy out of the crowd and towards the door.

“WAIT! I don’t wanna go yet!!!!” Donghyuck virtually slurred wobbling as Renjun pulled him.

“Dude, it’s hot and I want to go to the swings so too bad.” The swings were a sacred place for the group. Jaemin and Donghyuck had met there when they were kids before finding out they were in preschool together and decided they were gonna be best friends for life. Jeno joined later in middle school when Jaemin scraped his arm falling off a swing and Jeno happened to see and had bandaids. Finally Renjun joined the trio in high school when they decided to conduct a social experiment and find out if people thought that Jaemin looked like a fuck boy. Renjun had very candidly replied and told them to fuck off. And like we said Donghyuck never backed down from a challenge including making Renjun their friend.

Finally Renjun felt like he could breathe again once they were in the fresh air. The four of them starting leisurely walking towards their destination seemingly with all the time in the world and just enjoying the warm but not too warm weather that surrounded them in the night.

“Hey Hyuck?” Renjun walked slightly faster ahead of the couple with Donghyuck.

“Yeah?” The boy replied seemingly lost in the starry night or as starry as it could be with the levels of pollution in this world.

“Do you ever miss him?” Him referred to Donghyuck’s ex otherwise known as he who shall not be named. Renjun knew that when drunk Hyuck started to sober up he got sad and that answering questions like these made it easier.

“No, not him. More like the idea of being in a relationship?” Hyuck said wistfully. “I think I just want to do spontaneous and coupley things with someone and just be happy again, ya know?” 

“I get that.” Renjun said sighing longingly. Donghyuck may have been drunk but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pick up on his best friend’s angst.

“When are you going to tell them?” Hyuck said switching to Mandarin, Renjun’s native language. Just one of the many things Hyuck did in order to become friends with Renjun.

“I don’t know. Maybe…. Never?” Renjun was truly a hopeless case in this matter. “They’re happy and I’m not going to interfere in that.” 

“I really think they like you back but ok go off I guess.” Donghyuck said shaking his head. “Guys, hurry up. At this rate Junnie and I are gonna be there hours before you.” Donghyuck shouted to the boys behind them.

“As if! Race ya!” Jaemin said before shooting off draggin Jeno with him. 

“What?! Cheaters!” Donghyuck exclaimed taking off after them. Renjun laughed and followed them, sprinting down the street to the small park near their school.

The four finally stopped near the playground, trying to catch their breath and failing due to laughter. 

“Shit I gotta start working out again.” Jaemin said, hands on knees as he took heaving breaths.

“This is why I tell you to come with me to the gym babe.” Jeno says as the resident gym rat of the group and the only one able to properly talk without dying.

“Shut up! We can’t all be muscle pigs.” Renjun said feeling slightly lightheaded.

Jeno chuckled, “Yeah, yeah whatever you say. C’mon who wants to swing?” They moved to the set of swings near the side of the playground. For some reason all four of them were virtual children when it came to swings and absolutely loved them.

“Wait who’s sober right now?” Donghyuck asked knowing what a disaster swings + drinks were.

“Jaemin and I are sober. We only had a beer each and it was a while ago.” Jeno replied before looking over to Renjun.

“I’m good too. The walking definitely sobered me up.” Renjun says as he started to push himself on the swings. “What about you Hyuckie?”

“Well, I’m like slightly buzzed but I’m good.” Donghyuck says before sitting on the swing next to Renjun and pushing off. 

And so there they were in their perfectly idyllic world. The four of them swinging together and simply enjoying each other’s presence with bouts of conversation and lulls of comfortable silence in the middle of the night which of course got interrupted by the rumble of some motorcycles in the parking lot next to the playground.

Next thing Renjun knew there were motorcycles, sports cars, and convertibles in the once empty parking lot and a bunch of guys coming out of them covered head to toe in black. They all seemed to have tons of tattoos and overall gave an aura of don’t mess with us or you’ll die. The newcomers, who looked extremely familiar to Renjun, seemed content just sitting in the trunks and on the hoods on their cars doing what looked like what the boys were doing and simply enjoying the night.

“Hyuckie, I’ve got a dare for you… if you’re up for it....” Jaemin said with a near devilish smirk lighting up his face.

Donghyuck laughed as he replied. “When am I not up for a dare?” which was just the answer that Renjun feared. 

Last time Jaemin had challenged Donghyuck to do something it lead to half of his hair being blue and the other half being pink and baby powder covering the entire dorm. So this didn’t give Renjun a good feeling at all.

“Go convince the blonde guy on the motorcycle to give you a ride home.” Jaemin said laughing a bit as he finished.

“Minnie! Are you crazy?! That could be dangerous!” Jeno exclaimed.

“‘Hmm I agree with Jaemin. Do it Hyuck. Sounds interesting at least.” Renjun said internally smirking while simultaneously cooing at how cute Jeno was when he was a concerned mother.

“That’s it?” Donghyuck asked, “Watch me. I’ll text you guys when I’m home.” He said before confidently marching towards the biker gang. 

The blonde one was pretty cute and the closer that Donghyuck got the more he could see this. And the closer he got the more of their conversation he could hear.

“Chenle! Jisung! He’s coming over here!! What am I supposed to do?” The blonde asked two of the others sitting on the hood of the car next to him. 

“Mark, calm the fuck down. Just talk or flirt or something. Wait actually don’t try to flirt you act like such an idiot whenever you try.” Replied the one with blue hair, Jisung. 

“Shut up! He’s literally almost here.” Mark said trying to shush the two kids before they embarrassed the shit out of him.

Donghyuck walked straight up to Mark before he said, “Hey so my friends are being dicks. Think you can give me a ride home?” 

“What’s in it for me?” Mark said, his heart hammering out of his chest.

“How about a kiss?” Donghyuck replied with a seductive smile gracing his face.

“Um.. wha-what? I mean yeah that works but also I was kidding you don’t need to do anything for me?” Mark stammered out hoping the other boy realised he just meant it as a joke.

“What if I want to kiss you?” Donghyuck asks looking deep into Mark’s eyes.

“Umm….. what?” Mark flushed a deep red and honestly was just very confused. That’s when he heard the greatest sound he’d ever have the pleasure of hearing. 

Donghyuck laughed, “Jeez I’m just kidding. I don’t kiss on the first date.” Mark flushed even deeper.

“Right, of course.” Donghyuck liked how the boy looked with red cheeks. It was cute.

“Don’t sound too disappointed.” Donghyuck said smirking.

Mark scoffed, “As if.” Now that Mark thought about it the boy was extremely cute. He stared at the glittery eyeshadow which coated his lids, the slight sparkle on his cheekbones, and the shine of gloss on his lips.

“If you’re done staring at me how about that ride?” Donghyuck asked. He knew he was attractive, especially tonight since he has gotten dressed up for the party.

“Right, uh, sure. As long as you’re fine with the motorcycle.” Mark said throwing his leg over the seat of the bike and patting behind him.

“Cool.” Donghyuck said as he copied Mark’s movements.

“YO Jaehyun, gimme your spare helmet.” Mark said to the black-haired boy two motorcycles down. Jaehyun tossed the helmet to Mark before turning around and continuing his conversation.

“Here. Safety first.” Mark said as he helped put the helmet on Donghyuck. “Ready?”  
Donghyuck nodded. Mark turned the key in the ignition savoring the feeling of the engine turning on.

“You’re gonna wanna hold on to me.” He said. Donghyuck snaked his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Where to?” Mark asked.

“Do you know the convenience store near the SNU dorms?” Almost instantly Donghyuck felt a rush of exhilaration as they took off into the night. “Just drop me off there.”

“Ok sure.” Mark said as they sped off. The ride was only 10 minutes since they were pretty close. 

 

“Just leave me near the front.” Donghyuck said as they approached the storefront.

“Ok.” Mark slowed down and let Donghyuck get down. He looked ethereal lit up by the fluorescent lighting coming out of the store. Mark hoped the boy would turn around and ask him to stay or something. But he didn’t and so Mark started to turn on the engine.

“Wait! Do you want to have some ramen with me before you go?” Donghyuck suddenly says interrupting Mark’s train of thought.

“Sure. Why not?” Mark says turning off his bike and following Donghyuck inside.

“What kind of ramen do you usually like?” Donghyuck asked as he scanned the shelves in front of him.

“The spicy kind?” Mark replied hesitantly. “I’m not sure I don’t really eat ramen a lot.”

“What?!” Donghyuck turned suddenly towards the boy wearing a shocked expression. “Oh my lord, we need to fix that if you’re gonna stick around.” 

Mark chuckled at the boy in front of him before replying, “Ok. What do you recommend then?”   
Mark smiled watching as the boy pouted while trying to decide on a flavor.

“Mmmm, try this one.” Donghyuck said as he handed a Mexican shrimp flavored one to Mark, 

“This one is my favorite.” 

Mark smiled and took the cup from him. “Thanks.”

The two boys walked to the cash register and quickly paid for their food. After preparing it they decided to sit outside and enjoy the night a little longer before they had to leave.

“So do you go to SNU?” Mark asked trying to break the ice.

“Yup, what about you?” 

“I also go to SNU.” Donghyuck started choking on his noodles.

“Oh my gawd, are you ok?” Mark said rushing to pat Donghyuck’s back and help him breathe again.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said coughing slightly. “How have I never seen you around campus before? I definitely would have noticed someone as cute as you.”

“I don’t live at the dorms and I probably don’t have any classes with you. I’m an English major.” Once again Donghyuck almost died as he coughed again.

“English?! The bad boy in the biker gang is an English major?” Donghyuck said practically dying as he laughed.

“Hey! We’re not a biker gang!”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Donghyuck said with a slight smile on his face.

“Fine, let me guess your major.” Donghyuck admired Mark’s face while he was contemplating. It was cute. “I know! Are you an art major?”

Donghyuck chuckled before replying, “Nope. I’m an astronomy major.”

“Huh. Wouldn’t have expected that.” Donghyuck shrugged.

“I like the stars and the idea of our planet just being a small speck in the vast universe.” With that they fell into a comfortable silence simply admiring each other and the night.

 

All of a sudden Donghyuck broke the silence. “C’mon I wanna get ice cream and then we can go.” Donghyuck said pulling Mark with him to the ice cream cooler.

Donghyuck was quick to grab a chocolate swirl while Mark took a watermelon bar.

“Watermelon?!” Donghyuck exclaimed, “How? Those taste so artificial.”

“Hey! They’re sweet ok? That’s good enough for me.” Mark said defensively. 

“Ya know what else is sweet?” Donghyuck said with a mischievous look in his eyes. “My lips.”

Mark started to choke on his ice cream. “Omg, are you ok?” 

Mark coughed as he said “Yeah, yeah, nope I’m fine just great. Next time please warn me before you decide to give me a heart attack.” Donghyuck laughed his gorgeous laugh.

“Ok tell me more about you. I don’t even know your age.” Donghyuck said.

“I was born in 99. How about you?” Mark said. This was one thing he was definitely curious about.

“2000 kid.” The two spent the better part of the next hour just getting to know each other.

 

“I should head home.” Donghyuck said, glancing at the time on his phone. “I’ve got a class in 5 hours.”

“Oh… yeah ok. Can I give you a ride?” Mark asked. He didn’t want the night to end quite yet. In the short amount of time the two spent together Mark knew he was falling for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck gave him a shy smile. “It’s really not that far. You don’t have to.

“I want to. So can I?” Mark said firmly.

“Sure.” With that the two hopped back onto Mark’s motorcycle before heading off.

 

“So this is me.” Donghyuck said. 

“Right… so good night I guess.” Mark glanced awkward down to the pavement before looking back up at Donghyuck.

“Yeah good night!” Mark watched ad Donghyuck walked in and knew he couldn’t leave it like   
this.

“Wait!! Can I get your number?” Donghyuck turned around and smiled his bright smile.

“Sure!” He walked back and took Mark’s phone before creating a new contact for himself. “I’m glad you asked. I liked hanging out with you.”

“So did I. I’ll text you?”

“You better.” Donghyuck said smirking at Mark before heading back towards the door.

“And hey just so you know I definitely wouldn’t have minded kissing you.” Mark shouted just as Donghyuck was opening the door. He turned around, shocked.

“What?” 

“I wouldn’t have minded kissing you… ya know earlier… in the parking lot.” Mark stammered. Damn it! Was he being too confident?

Donghyuck paused for a second just staring at the blonde boy in front of him who tried so hard to look cool that it just made him cute. He ran towards Mark before smashing their lips together.

As Mark felt warm, plush lips against his, he felt paralyzed. Was this real? What was going on?  
Donghyuck pulled away flushed red and embarrassed. 

“Should I have not done that?” He asked biting his lip with uncertainty. Did he move too fast? He looked up at the still shocked Mark.

Mark knew what he had to do. His brain couldn’t think of the right words to say but it sure as hell knew what actions to take. Mark brought his hands up to cup Donghyuck’s face before slowly slotting their lips together. 

It sounds so cliche but for Donghyuck it felt like time had actually stopped.

The gentle pressure of Mark’s lips moving against his was addicting and from that moment he knew that he was a WhippedTM child.

Mark leant against his motorcycle as Donghyuck stood between his legs, arms around his waist.  
Donghyuck moved his hands from Mark’s face, to the back of Mark’s neck pulling them closer together. 

Mark moved his palms up Donghyuck’s back before tilting his head slightly to a better position. He pressed his lips down harder against the other’s.

Slowly Mark turned them around so that Donghyuck was against the motorcycle. As Donghyuck felt his back press into the cool curves of the motorcycle he drew away from Mark and hopped onto the seat before wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist and pulling him even closer. 

As Donghyuck pulled him down back into the kiss, everything faded away for Mark. The yellowish street light faded into the background and as he savored this moment with Donghyuck. 

Kissing Donghyuck felt like losing all his breath while simultaneously learning to breathe all over again. It was absolutely perfect. 

Mark wanted the space between them to disappear. He wanted to feel Donghyuck pressed up against him. He wanted to feel this feelings constantly because he had never felt anything better.  
He wanted to lay on summer nights like this with him just looking at the stars. He wanted to make Donghyuck smile and laugh everyday. He wanted to feel the warmth that was the younger surrounding him forever. 

Donghyuck felt like he was floating. There wasn’t enough air for him but at the same time there was too much.

“YES GET IT DUCKIE!!” Jaemin shouted at the trio walked towards the two boys. Donghyuck sighed as he pulled away and glared at his friends.

The kiss slowed down with Mark leaving small pecks on Donghyuck’s lips before finally resting their foreheads together.

“So that was fun.” Mark said smirking at the other.

Donghyuck chuckled “It was.” He slowly pushed Mark off him and pulled him down one last quick peck before running to the door where the others were waiting.

“Text me!” He quickly disappeared inside shutting the door behind him and leaving Mark reeling thinking about the kiss and the loss of warmth. Before he took off into the night

 

As Mark laid down in his bed after the long night. He pulled out his phone and looked at the new contact “Future Boyfriend💕💕” before swiping to message him.  
Hey  
Hey, took you long enough :p  
Mark smiled to himself at the snarky boy’s reply and knowing that he was gonna play a big part in his life from now on.


End file.
